One type of sensor includes an incremental speed sensor for measuring the speed of a target wheel or another suitable object. The output signal from an incremental speed sensor, such as a magnetic incremental speed sensor, is typically sinusoidal-like and includes an offset value. A switch or comparator is typically used to convert the sinusoidal-like signal to a binary or digital signal indicating the speed. The accuracy of the binary signal output by the switch or comparator is typically limited due to the offset value of the sinusoidal signal. Typically, the binary signal output by the switch or comparator should have a duty cycle of 50%. If the input signal to the switch is not offset free, a binary output signal having a duty cycle of 50% is typically not achieved.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.